


Pine Point

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art Boy!Gavin, Jock!Jeremy, Kinda, Multi, Party, Pretty Boy!Ryan, Punk!Geoff, Smart Boy!Jack, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, punk!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: Michael was ready for senior year. Sadly, he still had to finish this one. But it may not be as boring as he expects.So, this is a High School AU that was sparked by that one picture of Michael with a pin piercing. It spiraled from there. I'll add tags as I goHere's my tumblr (@welcome-to-yesterday) so you can bug me about updates or just ask a general question about the AUTitle is from Pine Point by PUP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

Monday mornings were usually the hectic part of the week, with Burnie having to deal with the diner alone until the other employees showed up as Michael had to go to school.  
The blonde was sat at the island in the kitchen, happily munching away on his slice of toast whilst Burnie raced around the rest of the house, as if he was set at 3x speed. One of Michael’s hands was occupied by his toast as his other shooed the two cats away from his plate. Mogar, a Maine Coon, was lazily stretched out on the island counter, his eyes staring to Michael as if begging silently for a bite of his breakfast. On the other hand, Max, a Siamese, was batting at the plate without a care, even going as far as attempting to paw at the last piece of toast before Michael stuffed it into his mouth.

“Not today,” he mumbled through his mouthful of breakfast, moving to drop his plate in the sink then lift the cats off the counter. He gave each of their heads a quick stroke before striding towards the door and tugging on his jacket. And, before Burnie could start pestering him, Michael grabbed his backpack and left the house. 

As he stepped into the morning sun, he shielded his eyes and spotted Geoff standing just outside the gate. He had an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips, his signature dark bags under his vibrant blue eyes, and his face lit up in a smile to see Michael skip down the steps and towards him.

“Mornin’ Mikey,” he greeted, checking behind the kid to make sure Burnie wasn’t there before lifting a lighter to his cigarette. “Did you do Jenkins’ homework?”

“Uh, yeah. Not sure how well I did but it’s done,” he replied as they started their familiar walk down the street. 

“At least you did it,” Geoff commented, glancing at Michael. Ever since spring had started to end, the boy’s freckles were becoming more prominent and his bleached hair lightened even more, the sunlight also bouncing off of the pin that was pierced through Michael's left ear. But nothing deterred him from wearing the leather jacket Geoff had given him, although his usual jeans had today been swapped for shorts.

Most days had a regular routine for the pair. And Monday was no different. They’d simply survive school, run back to Michael’s for some food and to grab his skateboard, and then they’d hang out at the old junk yard until the sun set. It was a nice routine that suited the both of them and neither complained.

The high school was currently a mess of noise and students, some rushing to finish last minute homework, others trying to catch up with friends. All of it made Michael’s face scrunch up and want to cover his ears.

“Can’t people just shut up for like…five seconds?” he questioned as Geoff and himself maneuvered through the parking lot and the main gate, Michael momentarily thankful for their status as students moved out of their way.

They soon reached the edge of the crowds, continuing towards their destination of their hangout spot. It was an old picnic table that had been tucked away into a corner, a pretty large tree towering over it and giving them the perfect amount of shade. As they rounded the tree, they could see two people sat at either side of the table, the girl stopping her sentence to wave at the two.

“Hey, guys,” she greeted, tugging the beanie off her head and holding it out. “You left it at mine, Michael.”  
“Oh, thanks, Riot” he mumbled, taking it and stuffing it into his backpack. 

Geoff had already sat himself down and sparked a conversation with Adam, the fourth member of the group being the one that looked the oldest if his tired eyes, full beard and stocky figure was anything to go by. Riot, on the other hand, was slim with a shaved head. A few piercings littered her face and tattoos could be seen poking out under clothes, although Michael was surprised that they were barely visible still as the warm weather had her in a cropped band shirt and shorts.

“God, there go the dads again,” Riot commented after the two younger ones noticed that they were having a conversation about politics. Adam reached out and swatted at her, causing her to laugh. But she lent back just too far and went tumbling off the bench. 

The four couldn’t hold back their laughter and it was honestly a sight to see. The punk kids sat under a willow tree, chatting about politics before laughing their asses off at something that could entertain a child just as much. 

It was the ringing of the bell that ceased their laughter and had them traipsing to the high school entrance.

“I bet I’ve got grass stains on my shirt now,” Riot grumbled, brushing herself off as they walked up the steps and entered the crowded hallways.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Adam replied, gladly leaning back a little to check her back and other areas, Riot then swatting at him. 

“You guys are gross,” she said as they settled at the lockers, her and Michael opening theirs. Geoff and Adam’s were down another corridor but, judging by their lack of wanting to rush away, Michael guessed they didn’t need to go to them.

“Hey, I’ve literally seen you deep throat a banana just to prove that you don’t have a gag reflex,” Geoff pointed out and the other two boys nodded.

“Fine, whatever. I was still right though. Both about the gag reflex and you guys being gross. Anyways, I have maths so I’m off to shoot myself, see ya!” and with that, Riot slammed her locker closed and slipped into the stream of students heading to class. 

With a sigh and a shrug, the trio did the same, Geoff clapping Michael on his back as they reached his class.  
“See you at lunch, Mikey,” he said as the boy disappeared into the classroom. 

Michael grimaced subtly at the students already in the classroom. The jocks were throwing paper balls and planes about the room and one was unfortunate enough to hit the side of Michael’s head, him just taking in a breath and heading towards his seat without a word whilst the Neanderthals roared with laughter.

“Apologise,” the suave voice came suddenly, shocking even Michael to join the jocks in looking at where it came from. And at their silence, he spoke again. “I said to apologise.”

Michael’s jaw was practically on his desk, eyes wide to see that the king of the school, Ryan Haywood, was sticking up for him. The only interaction he remembered with Haywood was in middle school when the two of them ended up in a fight.

Ryan’s icy eyes were set in a hard glare at the jock, Michael daring to glance at who the jock even was, and his mind spun even more. Whilst himself and Ryan had never interacted apart from that fight, he was now staring at his ex-best friend, Jeremy Dooley. The two were inseparable, Jeremy being one of the only kids in the elementary school to dare go near the adopted kid. But as they grew older, their interests became too different and it ended in a vicious argument. 

“Sorry,” Jeremy muttered, not even looking at Michael as he spoke and then slumped slightly further into his seat. 

Just as Michael turned to pull his attention away from whatever that was, his eyes caught Ryan looking at him. Not just looking but smiling rather charmingly.

“Ignore him. He’s just a jackass,” he commented.

“Uh, thanks,” he croaked out and Ryan’s deep, hearty chuckle made his cheeks darken.

“Don’t get to smitten, kitten,” he said then immediately turned back to his clique as it if never happened. 

With his eyes still wide and mind trying to make sense of the situation, Michael was glad to see their teacher, Miss Jenkins, finally entering the room. He’d never been so happy to have English to distract him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

“Apparently there’s a huge party at Pine Point this Friday,”

It was currently lunch time and so the group had once again gathered under the willow tree. The heat was still strong and with no cool breeze to deter the warmth, Geoff’s leather jacket laid on the bench next to him, Adam also giving in and throwing his hoodie to the grass below. His fork was pushing pasta around in a plastic tub, the food looking less than appetizing. Adam’s eyebrow raised at Riot’s words, glancing over to her as Geoff’s eyes stayed trained on his book.

“Why would anyone go to that place? And especially at night time. It creeps me out enough in the day time as it is,” Adam commented, giving up on his meal and dropping the fork. 

Geoff raised his head, looking to the empty space next to himself with a sigh. 

“Well, I bet Michael would go with me. No matter the creepiness. Because he’s not a pussy like you guys,” she scoffed, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Michael would go for the booze,” he corrected her, Geoff slowly slipping a card between his pages and closing his book

“Adam’s right. I’d go too. To protect Michael,” 

And just as if on cue, the bleached boy appeared from around the tree. His cheeks were flushed, hands already throwing his bag towards the bench and pulling at his own jacket.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” he muttered, swinging his legs over the bench and smiling wildly as Geoff pried open his own lunch box to reveal a cannoli, sliding it towards the boy.

“Riot says there’s a party at Pine Point. You in?” he questioned, watching as Michael eagerly stuffed the pastry into his mouth and wiped some cream off his lips.

“Sure, if you’re going,” he replied, and Geoff nodded.

“Anyways, how come you’re late? I thought it would even be difficult for someone like you to get detention in art class,” Geoff questioned, Michael swallowing his food and already reaching into his backpack.

“Got stuck doing a paired portrait thing with that Free kid and we had to do a quick painting for a warm up. Apparently, it’s not okay to paint a triangle and call it a big fucking nose,” Michael grumbled, pulling said painting out of his bag and dropping it to the table.

“Jesus Christ,” Adam muttered, Riot picking up the painting to examine it further.

“I mean, the colour palette is pretty accurate,” she complimented and handing the painting back to Michael.

“Thanks, but sadly that attention to detail isn’t getting me out of a detention tonight.”

The painting was stuffed back into his backpack and normal conversation between the group resumed. That was until a trio of people neared the tree, Michael leaning back and watching them intently as they approached. They didn’t seem deterred by him though and continued to walk to the group, Geoff smiling welcomingly as he saw them.

“Oh, hey Jack,” he greeted, holding his hand out for the boy and he gladly shook it. 

Behind Jack, who was decked out in a floral t-shirt and khaki shorts, stood two blondes. One girl and one boy. Michael immediately glared at the male, it being Gavin Free, the art student with the large nose that got him a detention. But Adam smiled at the girl and even shuffled up on the bench a little to let her sit.

“Hey, Geoff. Mind if we come and sit? Haywood and his group kicked us off our usual table,” Jack explained.

“Of course, man. I suggest Gavin sits next to Riot though and away from Mikey,” he said, swatting his hand at Michael to snap him out of glaring at the poor kid.   
Michael did so rather reluctantly, moving own the bench as Geoff did to allow Jack some space too.

“Ryan and his little clique are getting annoying,” Elyse mumbled, fingers instinctively starting to play with Adam’s, her eyes trained on his hand as she spoke.

“Why do they keep being dicks to you guys? You literally do nothing to them,” Geoff grumbled, sliding his closed book into his own bag along with his lunch box.

“We have no idea,” Jack sighed. “Today we were a little late to lunch because Gavin got his locker stuck closed but when we got to our table, they were there,”

“And we asked them to move all polite like and they just laughed at us. Even Meg,” Gavin sulked, fiddling with the strings of his zipper hoodie.

It was a silence for a moment, as if everyone was trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Brows were furrowed in thought, although the faces of the other group seemed more blank than anything as if they were just over it. And then Michael sighed.

“I can sort it,” he mumbled, already clambering off the bench.

“Huh?” Gavin looked up to him and raised a brow. “How could you sort it?”

“Just lemme go talk to them,” he said and, before anyone could protest or question him further, Michael was gone. 

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his shorts, shoes dragging along the grass and then concrete of the courtyard as he made his way towards the table. People around him chattered and paid him no mind, something which Michael liked a lot. As he came closer to his goal, he saw the group of four laughing away with each other. But it wasn’t until his eyes contacted Ryan’s own that he felt frozen. 

He was about a few feet away from the table at this point, stood in the middle of the courtyard like a total idiot. Michael gave his thighs a quick pinch through his pockets before resuming his walking and was soon stood at the table.

“Hi there, Michael,” Ryan greeted.

Michael easily noticed that he was the only one having any sort of positive emotion towards him and so he blocked the other three out, focusing on the dirty blonde.

“This isn’t your table,”

Good one, genius. Just state the obvious, shall we? Michael thought, mentally slapping himself.

“It isn’t?” Ryan’s head tilted to the side, much like Max would do when he knew he was doing something he shouldn’t. Stupid cat.

“This is actually my friend's table. And you guys sat here. When they asked you to move, you laughed at them,”

“And?”

I’m telling you to fucking move, jackass! God you’re such a fucking idiot!

“And I’d really appreciate it if you’d be a decent human for once and just let them have the table back.”

Ryan paused after Michael spoke, his hand coming up to scratch at the light stubble on his chin as if in deep thought.

“What’s in it for me?” he questioned, and that goddamn smirk came up on his face.

In his pockets, Michael’s hands balled into fists. he let his nails bite into his palms for just long enough before releasing the fist.

“How about we just say I owe you one?” he tried but Ryan didn’t seem convinced.

“Not gonna cut it,”

Damn, of course not.

“Well what do you want then?”

“Are you going to Pine Point this Friday?” Ryan questioned, leaning forward slightly as if his own idea had him suddenly more interested.

“Uh, yeah,”

“Great, you can be my plus one then. I’ll pick you up at 8pm.”

Michael was frozen again, gritting his teeth so hard just to not let his mouth hang open like a fly trap. The rest of Ryan’s group grumbled as they packed their stuff and moved on,   
Michael quickly turning on his heel and returning to his place behind the tree.

“Done,” he mumbled and went straight for his bag, not even bothering to sit.

“Thanks, Michael,” Jack said with a smile, but Geoff’s face was one of confusion.

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, library, homework, busy shit,” Michael rushed out and was gone again before anything else could be said.

The school hallways were empty, Michael thankful that he could wander around for quite some time alone and just mill over what the hell happened and what the hell he got himself into.

Ryan fucking Haywood, king of the high school, leader of the popular kids, pretty boy himself, just told Michael to be his plus one for a party. Michael gripped at his bleached curls, unable to make sense of this all. Why on earth did Ryan want him? And why now of all times?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to speed things up a little. And to give us a beautiful mama Geoff moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

It was late on Thursday night and Burnie had dragged Michael in for an extra shift after ne of his employees called in sick. But, with the sun down, there was barely any customers in the diner and it allowed them to start closing shop. 

Burnie was stood behind the counter, gathering any last dishes or cups that may have been left scattered before he started wiping down the counter. The neon lights in the diner seemed tacky during the day but at night they created beautiful soft hues of pink and blue to light up Geoff and Michael’s faces. 

The teens were huddled up in a booth, Michael tired from his day at school and then his following work shift, hungrily munching through his basket of fries whilst Geoff casually sipped on his banana milkshake. Next to Michael sat his open history book, his hand scribbling down an essay as the other raised his soda glass to his hips.

“Christ, Mikey. Take it easy,” Geoff warned, holding a hand out towards the boy. With a reluctant sigh, Michael dropped his pen and focused on his drink before reaching behind himself and starting to untie his apron.

The usual white uniform was stained with various mess from just one shift, Michael vividly remembering his annoyance when that kid ran into him and caused a tray of four milkshakes to spill down him. His baseball cap was then tugged off his head and his wild curls stuck out any way they wished once freed. 

“Sorry, man. I’ve just got so much on my mind on top of school work,” he mumbled and glanced to his essay with a huff of air, closing the book and pushing it aside.

“Let it all out, Mikey. Momma Geoff is here for you,” he said with a genuine smile and Michael relaxed enough to decide to just fucking tell him.

“Well, it’s Ryan,”

“He’s being a dick?”

“Quite the opposite actually,”

“What do you mean?”

“It started Monday, English class. Before Ashley got there, Jeremy threw a paper ball at me. Ryan made him apologise, which was the first weird thing. Then he called me kitten. Kitten!” Geoff nodded as Michael ranted, humming to show that he was listening, and the boy could continue. “Then I went to sort out jacks table and Ryan wanted something in return. And now I’m his plus one to Pine Point,”

“Seems like you’re in quite a predicament there, Mikey. This is a problem that I call, having a crush,” Geoff said, lifting his milkshake to take a sip.

“No way. There’s no way that Ryan Haywood likes me,” Michael retorted, and Geoff just shrugged.

“You never know, dude. All I can suggest is just sucking it up Friday night and dealing with him. Sober preferably,” he said and stood, carrying his empty glass and Michael’s finished food to Burnie with a quiet thank you.

“I guess so. I just…I dunno,” Michael whispered as he gathered his things and threw them into his bag, sulking just a little behind Geoff.

“You worried about if he’ll carry one?” Geoff wondered as the two said a temporary goodbye to Burnie and left the diner, walking the streets to Michael’s house.

“I’m not sure yet. I mean, I barely know him, so I can’t say I don’t like him and I want it to stop. But at he same time, its Ryan. And Ryan means trouble,”

“You’re not wrong there,” Geoff replied and wrapped his arm around Michael’s shoulder as he huffed out a sigh. “Look let’s just go back to yours and play so video games. And be thankful that tomorrow is Friday. And what do Fridays mean?”

“Fridays mean weekends, and weekends mean food from Geoff,”

“Exactly. And I have his great new recipe I think you’re going to love.”

The boys continued down the streets, Michael tucked under Geoff’s arm as the elder described all his plans fir the weekend, making Michael’s mouth water despite having just eaten. Maybe Michael didn’t have to be so worried about Ryan, not if Geoff would be there for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to clear up a few things.  
> Michael in this has bleached blonde hair, just in case you're wondering. Because he's a cool punk rebel.  
> Also, Geoff is the eldest of the group at 19. He's a senior though still because he was kept back a year. Everyone else is the year below senior. (I'm not american so I've got no idea what that year is called. Feel free to educate me)
> 
> Any other questions regarding this series can be asked over at my tumblr @welcome-to-yesterday
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. In fact, it was a comment of the last chapter that encouraged me to write this one (I was in a writer's block and it pulled me out of it)

The music was almost deafening, even outside of the cul-de-sac. What was usually an abandoned street had somehow been raided and turned into the ultimate party scene. Lights were dotted around, along with speakers, so the music was constant through the area. It was only a total of eight houses, but the open space of the road and field-like centre meant that plenty of people were there. and the ones that had become too intoxicated and sick of the people decided to break open the doors to at least one of the houses Michael could see from the large gate entrance.

Geoff was stood by his side, both adorned by their usual leather jackets. Despite the warmth of the earlier day, the chill of the night was evident. Although Michael guessed that he’d warm up once alcohol was in his system. He also very much hoped it would calm his nerves too.

His hands were picking at anything and everything, Geoff eventually giving in and passing the kid a cigarette, so he’d stop biting his damn nails and do something else instead. Their original plan was to wait for Riot and Adam then venture into the depths of the party to search for Ryan and his crew. However, Michael had received a message through Facebook from the one and only King Ryan and was told to wait by the gates.

And so here he was, pacing back and forth whilst Geoff glared at him from the wall he was leaning against, the last of his cigarette burning away before he threw it to the ground.

“Mikey, c’mon, just like stand still at least,” he murmured, catching the blonde’s attention finally.

“Huh?” he questioned and glanced down, stopping himself and taking a deep breath. “Sorry, just nervous,” he mumbled, and Geoff pushed himself off from the wall.

“Hey, I promised I’d keep an eye on you and I’m doing exactly that,” he stated, rubbing his tattooed hand on Michael’s lower back.

They didn’t notice the foot steps nearing them, oblivious to the chatter that was drowned out by the music and their own conversation. But Michael couldn’t miss the way Ryan’s   
voice made the hairs stick up on the back of his neck.

“Well, hello there, Michael. Geoff,” he greeted, a wide smile on his face as he let Michael survey himself and the group.

Whereas Geoff and Michael were wearing their usual attire, Ryan’s usual polo shirts and letterman jacket were switched for a simple t-shirt and snapback. Behind him, Trevor and   
Barbara stood impatiently, ready for the action. However, Geoff raised an eyebrow as he noticed how Meg seemed to be looking at him. But he kept quiet for now.

“Uh, hey, Ryan. And friends,” Michael greeted, Ryan then gesturing towards the gates and the hell that they contained.

“Shall we?” he offered, and Michael gulped before nodding.

His hand was then swiftly taken a hold of, his eyes widening at the action. But that wasn’t even the worse of it as that was to only pull Michael close as Ryan’s arm slipped around his waist. Unable to protest, Michael tried to turn his head a little and catch a glimpse of Geoff, only to find that his friend had swiftly been distracted with a rather graphic kiss from Meg. Michael quickly turned his attention away from the scene and allowed himself to be guided into the midst of sweaty teenagers.

Ryan weaved through the crowd with ease, spotting a table where red solo cups and various alcohols were scattered, and he headed towards it. His hands were quick to pour drinks whilst Michael was still trying to wrap his head round everything, coming back to reality as the cup was thrust not his hand.

“Cheers,” Ryan said, holding his drink out expectedly. Michael paused, glancing down at the mysterious liquid before hearing Ryan’s laughter. “It’s just rum and coke. Nothing else. I’m not a monster,”

Michael raised his cup, knocking the edge against Ryan’s before just taking a sip. And it wasn’t that bad. It tasted just like a rum and coke and it urged him to drink some more.

“This song’s pretty shit,” Ryan commented, grimacing at the mess of bodies that was somehow classed as a dance floor. 

Tuning his ears into the actual music, Michael could agree with Ryan for once. The current song was something most likely over played on the radio. But the dancing drunks were gladly yelling most of the lyrics as if it was a concert.

“Yeah, it’s not my music. I come for the free drinks though,” Michael said, glancing back at Ryan who gave a small nod.

“To be honest, I’m kind of the same. Trevor and Barbara come to drink and make out and most likely find somewhere to fuck that isn’t a bedroom. And Meg…well, I’m sure you can tell why Meg comes,” Ryan explained, and Michael shuddered as he remembered the scene he saw merely a minute ago.

“Yeah, not a fan of that show,” he mumbled and squinted his eyes across the space, moving his head to see between the people that were blocking him from his goal. “Hey, I think there’s a beer pong game over there. Wanna team up?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Michael, thinking over the suggestion as if it was all part of some lucrative plan. Michael just wanted to get smashed. Drink as much as he could and forget this night completely, no matter what happened.

“Sure thing,” Ryan agreed with a smile and Michael nodded and slowly lead them towards the table.

In Michael’s eyes, the game was a success. Mainly because they lost horrendously, and Michael took all the drinks. He’d learnt only halfway through that Ryan had only played once before and didn’t understand the game. Turns out he still didn’t understand it. But that didn’t deter Michael from yelling in victory as he emptied the last cup and threw it to the ground.

“Take that, you fuckers!” his shouting was muffled by Ryan’s hand and replaced by apologies, the taller chuckling as he removed Michael from the situation before the kid got his face beat in.

They were soon tucked between two of the houses, Michael rubbing his forehead as he leaned against the side of the house. Ryan kept trying to get him to sit but Michael wasn’t having it. As much as he got want he wanted, it was too late to realise that drunk equalled confidence.

“Why did you even bring me to this fucking party?” he questioned, “I mean, you started flirting with me out of the blue. and I dunno why,” Michael’s words were slurred, his eyes blinking at Ryan whose stance had become taller than before and less…. caring.

“Look, Michael, I need a favour. Well, more like a lot of favours. Your friends have all fucked me over, so you do as I say, and I’ll make sure that your friends are okay,”

“Wait, what?” Michael mumbled, finally taking Ryan’s advice and sitting himself down on the grass as his brain tried its hardest to process the words.

“You just do some things for me and I’ll do some things for you in return, that’s all,” Ryan explained, his words slower this time. 

It took a second or two for Michael to realise the tight hold on his wrist, trying to shuffle himself away from Ryan but it only resulted in him trapping himself against the house.

“Look, I don’t want to cause trouble for you Ryan,”

“If you do as I say, then you won’t. got it? If not, then I’ll take drastic measures. And I’d hate for something or happen to Geoff or Adam. Or that lovely Riot. And what about Adam’s girl? Her name’s Elyse, right?”

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. His head was hurting, cheeks hot, and his heart was pounding in his chest. A part of him wished it was the alcohol. After a moment of silence, he weakly nodded his head and Ryan returned it with a grin.

“Alright. Now, you stay here whilst I grab you some water,” he said, giving Michael’s wrist a squeeze like a warning.

Michael wasn’t stupid enough to stay. The second Ryan was out of his sight, he stumbled to his feet and used the house to guide himself away and into the mass of people. It seemed to be the best hiding place for now, until he could find someone, anyone.

\------------

After losing Michael, Geoff was mentally cursing himself. He couldn’t belie e he’d let that vixen take him so easily. And he also felt equally as guilty since he knew of Gavin’s longing for her. The 19-year-old gave a shake of his head and slipped away from the crowd he’d ended up with. He was desperate to find Michael, or at least any sign of the boy so that he knew he wasn’t dead.

As he shoved through the people, a smaller figure slammed into his own and he was ready to start insulting them. That was until he noticed it was Elyse, and she was frantically grabbing at his jacket.

“Oh, Geoff! I’m so glad I found you! Michael needs you,” she hurried out them ushered him in the direction she came from, the tattooed individual stumbling over the grass then pavement.

He spotted Jack and Adam then Michael who was sitting on a porch with them. Well, they were sitting whilst Michael hung over the edge and vomited into a bush.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, following Elyse as she stepped up the steps to the porch and crouched down next to the blonde. “Hey, Michael. Think you’ve had enough?”

“Please,” was all Michael could muster before his stomach attempted to empty yet again. However, by this point, it was barely even bile. 

Geoff called them a taxi and bid his friends farewell, hoisting Michael up to his feet and guiding him away from what could quite literally be classed as hell on earth. The ride was silent apart from a few groans from Michael, the boy insistent n curling up into Geoff’s side with the claim that it helped with his pain. 

Not once did he mention what Ryan said, and Michael decided to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was his friends to be hurt. 

He didn’t remember much else from that night. Geoff had made the decision to have him stay at his place, being careful not to wake his dad or step-mom as he dragged Michael through the house and up the stairs. He was thankful for his own EnSite, washing the boys face and lending him a spare toothbrush to rid of the taste of sick in his mouth. Then, after making him drink a glass of water, Geoff gave him some of his clothes to sleep him and tucked him into his bed, taking the floor for himself. 

And Michael was out like a light, leaving Geoff to listen to his snores as he wondered what the hell had gotten into his friend to drink like that. And what the hell happened to Ryan?


	5. UPDATE

Howdy, so it's been a while   
I realised that I really didn't like where I went with the last chapter so I plan on reworking it so it goes in the right direction   
Dunno when that'll be though as I am working on Thug Workout too right now 

Just letting yall know   
Thanks for the support


End file.
